Wuvving Deanie
by goldenboat
Summary: Sammy's babytalk lands Dean in trouble. So he decides to take matters in his own hands and teach him the fine arts of correct speech.


"What did you say Sammy?" Dean asked in a raised voice.

He was really angry. In all of his six years he had never been so ashamed in his life. Ok..there was this other time when dad had forced him to eat spinach (Ewww!) and it had stuck to his teeth the entire day. He had no knowledge about it. So when he went to the store with his dad and gave his 'Dean' smile to a pretty girl he met there, guess what happened? She began to laugh at him and was followed by others present as well. There's a reason why he hated greens so much.

But what happened today took the cake.

"Wats apened Deanie?" came the question in a tiny worried voice. Dean startled a bit and discovered that the culprit in question was now standing before him. He was no longer engrossed in his teddy which was now abandoned on the floor.

He softened a bit at the sight of wide hazel eyes looking up at him. But then he remembered what happened at the park a little while ago and it made him mad once again.

"What did you say to those girls?" asked the big brother in narrowed eyes.

Sam Winchester sighed. He had no idea what he had done. His brother had been in a horrible mood ever since they had returned from the park.

"I teld dem nofing Deanie" whined Sam yet again, possibly for the tenth time.

"What were they saying to you anyway?" Dean grumbled. He wanted to get to the root of the matter.

"Wafs yer brodder name?" came the reply.

"What did you tell them?" Dean was curious.

"Deanie Vinsheshtewr" answered the little boy with a wide smile. He was a big boy and got the names right..which was a big feat indeed.

Dean raised his eyebrows in a silent question. He knew it was not over.

"Dey ashked bout ya. I teld them dat ya wash shitting on de shwing." Sammy concluded.

"Oh my God Sammy!" Dean was horrified. He covered his face with both his hands and dropped on the couch. No wonder the girls were laughing at him in the park.

Sam was a little put out at his brother's reaction. He had been a big boy and Dean was scolding him.

Dean shook his head and held his brother with both his hands. "I was sitting Sammy. Sitting not shi…"He abruptly stopped and renewed his glare. His brother had made him the laughing stock of the whole town with his ridiculous baby talk.

Someone walked into the room in the middle of his 'soulful' conversation and sat on the couch beside Dean..his dad. Wrapping one arm around Dean's shoulders he smiled. "He's little Deano. You have to teach him."

He looked at his little sinner and extended his hands. "Come here Sam!" Sam ran into the arms of his father and gave a wide smile. "Waf daddy?" he asked.

"You listen to your brother..ok son?" he said.

Sam nodded sagely. He had to make Deanie smile again. Leaving his dad's lap he went on to occupy the little one of his big brother. He was pretending to ignore his little brother and was looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Sam cupped his cheeks and whispered "Sowwy Deanie!"

At that Dean snorted. He was pretty sure Sammy had no idea what he was sorry about. But it wasn't Sammy's fault. It was his big brother's job to ensure that Sammy got over his baby talk and spoke like a big boy. It was up to Dean to look after Sam. Dad was right.

"It's ok Sammy. Just repeat what I say..clear?" Dean ordred. Sam nodded eagerly.

"We are sitting . Repeat Sam." Dean began his lesson.

"We awe shi..si..hitting." Sam repeated with some difficulty after his big brother who just sighed exasperatedly.

"What did you have for breakfast Sammy?" came the next question.

Banamas and miwk? Sam answered back.

Dean realized that this was gonna take time. He glanced at his dad who was watching the whole proceeding amusedly and then looked back at his little pupil.

"Okay Sammy. What would you do next time when girls ask you about me?" he inquired.

Sammy knew that this was the most important question of all. If he answered it wrong, he had to suffer..which meant no TV and early bed time with no story. He thought for a moment and said in a worried voice,

"Nun away?"

At last Dean gave a wide smile. "Good job big boy!" he patted Sam who was delighted to see his brother smiling again.

"Fank ya Deanie. Wuv ya!"came the reply.

The lesson was done for the day.


End file.
